The Promise
by BlazeStar4163
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are newlyweds.Katniss falls ten feet out of a tree while hunting and gets a concussion.But Katniss has amnesia due to the injury, and she no longer remembers Peeta or anything after the day before the 74th HG reaping. What will Peeta do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fanfic based on the movie named The Vow starring Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum, try to picture them as K&P please! **

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Peeta's POV<strong>

Moments. They come and go every second as the time left in our lives ticks away into the past. I believe that there are good and bad moments. Good moments come occasionally, but bad moments reoccur constantly. Or maybe that's just in my life.

I just got married to the girl of my dreams, and the love of my life, Katniss Everdeen. Except now she's Katniss Mellark, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, we had just arrived back home in District 12, and within a week she no longer remembered me or our marriage. It all started just four days ago, on June 14th...

**Four days earlier**

**Peeta's POV**

My eyes snapped open suddenly, my breath is uneven, and my heart's racing. _It was just a silly nightmare Peeta, get a grip_, I think harshly to my self. My nightmare was about President Snow torturing Katniss right in front of me, while I watched helplessly from inside a inescapable jail cell.

My gaze falls on the most beautiful person in the universe, my wife. Katniss is curled up into a little ball, snuggled up against my chest, her shoulder-length coal black hair absentmindedly curled protectively around Katniss' face. I like when Katniss' hair is down, because it frames her heart-shaped face perfectly adding to her beauty: but usually she keeps it in a simple braid (don't get me wrong, she's still beautiful no matter what she does to her hair, but the braid is kind of boring). I begin to gently push the strands of hair that cover Katniss' face. Soon her eyes open sleepily, and I see those mystical stormy gray eyes that I love so much that it's almost crazy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I purr quietly as Katniss blushes.

"Good morning," Katniss says adorably, sitting up and leaning against the headboard of our bed, and rubbing her eyes.

"How did you sleep," I ask as I sit up and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Good, what about you," Katniss questions curiously.

"Not too well."

"Do you want to talk about it Peeta?"

"Um...well, President Snow was torturing you, and I was locked in a cage forced to watch," I whisper shakily.

"Well that's not real, cause I'm fine," comforts Katniss.

"I know that now," I say as I press my forehead up against her fore head, and we both close our eyes.

We stay in this position for a while, listening to each other breath. Finally I pull away and stare into her eyes.

"I love you babe, but I need to go to work," I say, breaking the calm silence.

"Okay, I love you too," Katniss says as she gets up off the bed and leaves to go downstairs.

I get up cautiously, and walk over to my dresser and dress in a simple jeans and a white t-shirt. I put on socks as I walk over into the bathroom. Once inside, I grab the brush and untangle my blonde curls. I brush my teeth, turn off the lights and head down the stairs. When I reach the kitchen, I find Katniss buttering a slice of toasted bread.

"Good bye my little Kitty-Kat," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her too tiny waist.

Katniss turns around, shoots me a cold glare, and talks to me in a stern voice, "Don't ever call me that."

"Okay, I surrender," I call out after I finish lacing my black combat boots.

"Have a nice day honey," Katniss yells jokingly as I shut the door.

**Present time **

**Peeta's POV**

That is the last day that my wife remembered who I was, and it also was the last time that I have been happy. Later that day, Katniss fell ten feet out of a tree while hunting and she got a concussion. She has just woken up after being drugged for four days, and she has no idea who I am. And all I can ask myself is _what am I going to do_?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you liked it or not and if I should continue this story! Come on...click the little "Review" button...please.<strong>

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, I forgot to tell you that I can only update on weekends becuz of this stupid thing the call school. Anyways I would like to Thank: teampeeta4ever (thank u for liking my story!), Takeiteasycharlie ( I loved that movied too and literally sitting in the theater I made the plot for this fanfic), micmic022 (thank you! and i seem to have u review all of my stories hmm...), Mockingjay99 (thank you for reading, and wen I saw the trailer I thought that too), Brianna (thanks for reading), SuzziQ (thank you, I like to use originality wen I write a fanfic and not just write fanfic thatt has been written by 7 million othr people), fireboltwing4 (I know peeta always has to deal with Katniss' problems), snitchstar (thank you for telling me that, i'm thinking of getting a Beta...), Kayla (Thanks, I will continue), emma (thanks! =) ), and JainaZekk621 (Katniss may or may not regain her memory, you'll have to wait and see). **

**Thanks to everyone else who added me too favorite author/ subscribed author/ favorite story/ story alert!**

**This chappie was written while listening to It Will Rain by Bruno Mars!**

**Enjoy!**

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I stare at Katniss as she lays unconsious in the Capitol hospital. I lace my fingers through hers, and with my free hand I brush away the hair that covers her face. A nurse walks in just as Katniss squirms a bit, and I become nervous.

"What's happening to her," I ask the nurse.

"It appears that she is waking up sir," the nurse replies in a high squeaky tone.

Katniss stirs restlessly in her sleep before her beautiful gray eyes appear frightened.

"Katniss, it's okay. You fell out of a tree and hit your head so now you have a concussion and you are in the hospital." The nurse says reassuringly (or what is close enough in a Capitol accent).

"Katniss I love you babe, how do you feel?" I ask Katniss shakily.

"My head hurts, but who are you," Katniss answers while removing her delicate hand from mine.

"Well, who do you think I am?" I ask nervously as my heart pounds so loud that I swear that everyone can hear it.

"My..my...my doctor?"

"Katniss, I am Peeta, your husband."

"What?" Katniss barely whispers, clearly in shock.

"It's true," I say as I point to the rings on both of our fingers.

"I..I...I don't know you," Katniss speaks, and as my brain processes her words, my heart breaks into a million tiny pieces .

I sprint out of Katniss' hospital room and find a supply closet. I shut the door behind me, lean against it and slide down to the ground. I put my face in my hands and begin to sob, sob for the girl I love so much. I sob for the way her tinkling laugh lit up a room, I sob for the twinkle of love in her eyes as she looked at me, but most importantly I sob for the girl on fire that has been put out by an injury.

I hit my head hard against the door several times until I pass out. But instead of nightmares, my brain allows me to dream. Katniss and I are in a meadow of blooming colorful flowers, Katniss is wearing a white dress that flows loosely to her knees, and I am wearing a white suit. Katniss' hair is left loose and it is curly from her braid, and the look in her eyes makes me swoon.

"Catch me if you can," Katniss chimes playfully as she sprints away from me, and I decide to play along by chasing after her.

When I catch her I say, "Gotcha!"

I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder, Katniss places her arms on my arms and leans her head back into my shoulder. I rock us back and forth slowly as I stare at the scenery. The sun is setting making the sky a pretty orange color and the clouds are pink.

Then Katniss evaporates into thin air and my sight goes black. I can't open my eyes in fear that Katniss not remembering me was real. But I open my eyes and find that my worse nightmare has come true, Katniss really doesn't remember me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length, but I have a lack of sleep and a little case of writer's block. I may or may not update again this weekend, but the number of reviews could influence that decision...<strong>

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my lovely little readers, I decided to give away a bonus chapter becuz of 5 reviews. From now on, if I get 5 reviews ( thanks, i hope that this ones even more awesome), maryclumsy ( I did update again this weekend, today!), polinvilav (thank you for favoriting and subscribing, I will continue), and horseluvaforeva ( I thought the same thing wen I watched the movie, I like in the theater, wrote this whole fanfic in my head!). **

**And a extra thank you to my silent readers who story alert/author alert/favorite story/favorite author (my personal fave is the last one!)!**

**Here is your bonus chappie!**

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Peeta's POV**

I stand up and exit the closet I had just had a breakdown in. I go looking for the one person who can help me through this and can explain things to me, . After wandering around the hospital like a lost puppy, I find 's office.

I open they gray door and see sitting at his desk with his feet on top of his desk and he is reading some papers. I sit on the couch that faces his desk and I clear my throat loudly. puts his papers down on his desk and he looks at me and asks, "Hello Peeta, how can I help you today?"

"What happened to Katniss," I ask him sternly, determined to figure out what has happened to my Katniss.

"Peeta, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it and put me out of my misery," I demand.

"Due to 's head injury, she is suffering some memory loss. It appears that she only remembers back to the day before the 74th Hunger Games reaping."

"Will she ever remember anything past the reaping," I choke out as my voice cracks on the last reaping, not meeting the doctor's eyes.

"She will be able to regain about 80% of her memory with intense therapy, but she will never fully regain all the memories she has lost."

And with those words I thank the doctor and return to Katniss' hospital room, only to find Katniss talking to her mother.

"Hello ."

"Hello Peeta," says coldly, glaring at me, probably because of where we are and Katniss' condition.

"May I ask why you are here."

"Oh, I am here to take Katniss to my home in District 4," replies as she strokes Katniss' hair, and Katniss has surprisingly fell asleep.

"But I'm her husband, she needs to come back to District 12 with me so that she can regain her memory," My voice seems to have waken Katniss.

"I remember something," Katniss says urgently.

"What is it," I ask as I rush to Katniss and take her hand.

"A wedding, I'm walking down the aisle looking at...you."

I turn to and say, "See, this is the stuff I can help Katniss remember!"

"Fine, how about we let Katniss decide."

We both turn and look at Katniss. Her gray eyes sweep back and forth from her mother to me. Finally Katniss' eyes settle on me and she says, "How about I stay at Peeta's house for a couple of days and then if it doesn't work out, I'll come see you mom."

"Works for me," I say pushing the button that calls the nurse.

A nurse with purple skin and bright pink hair speeds in and asks, "What can I do for you Mrs. Mellark?"

"I would like to know when I can leave," Katniss says politely.

The nurse looks at her clipboard and says that Katniss is free to leave whenever she likes, and Katniss tells her that she can change in a bathroom across the hall. So while the nurse is unhooking Katniss from the fancy machinery, I grab my shoulder bag that I stuffed with Katniss' clothes before I came here. After Katniss is unhooked I hand her my shoulder bag and tell her that there is clothes inside, she leaves for the bathroom.

"Take good care of my daughter, she's finally forgiven me for slipping away before," Katniss' mom tells me sternly before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Katniss returns wearing short shorts, a forest green tank top, black combat boots, and my black leather jacket which is way to big for her; plus her hair is left out of her braid. She hands me the bag and I laugh.

"Are you laughing at my outfit, did I not wear this or something," Katniss asks desperately.

"No, it's just you always wore my jacket when you weren't hunting, and I'm surprised that your style hasn't changed."

"Oh, well can we go now, because I just want to take a nap.," Katniss complains.

"Yes we can go," I reply.

_This is going to be a long ride_, I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote and review! See you next weekend!<strong>

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, stupid Fanfiction would'nt let me see my docs and on saturday my little bratty sister hogged my computer! So anyways Thanks to: Takeiteasycharlie (Gale did come in this chapter and he will be mixing things up the next chapters), Sara smith (Thanks!), Mockingjay99 (Sorry I can't update any earlier becuz I do have life outside of fanfiction), maryclumsy (I hope they are!), SparksFly23 (I luved the vow too, I really hope that u like this fanfic!), Belen (Becuz it is based on the movie the vow!), polinvilav (yep, in this chappie they do come home!), Hannah (Thank you so much!), Mocking Verse (Aww *Blushes* Thanks).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Katniss' POV**

We reach the train station just as a train is about to leave, so we get on at the last possible second. As soon as we step on the lavish blue train, I see a lavender skinned woman who has extremely long blue hair and neon yellow eyes sitting behind a desk. Peeta walks up to the woman and they exchange a few words kindly and she gives him two room keys. But before we leave the room, the woman turns to me and says, "Long live the Mockingjay!"

"Umm...okay," I reply unsurely, confused on what she meant.

The woman's smile fades, and Peeta grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room before the woman or I can talk anymore. Peeta lets go of my arm as he stops suddenly in front of a door, but he forgot to warn me that we were stopping so I walked straight into Peeta's chest. In shock I start to fall, but Peeta clutches my arm and pulls me into his chest. Strangely his embrace feels natural, and like...like...home. I pull back and blush awkwardly, Peeta sees my reaction, blushes a deep red color, and mutters a quiet apology. Peeta's hands fumble to open the door and all I can think is, _awkward_!

Finally Peeta is able to open the door to find a small couch that converts to a bed, a mini refrigerator, and a large window that shows the view of the scenery flying by. I enter the room and plop down on the royal blue couch, smiling and giggling at how far I sink into the luxurious couch. I look up and see that Peeta is staring at me in awe.

"What," I say nervously, in fear of what I might of done.

"You...you almost never...giggle."

"Oh, was that wrong," I ask quietly.

"No, it just made me realize how much I love you," as Peeta says those words, his sky blue orbs fill with love.

"I would say that back, but I don't know why I would." Peeta laughs at my response, which makes me laugh, so here we both sit laughing like two maniacs.

**Back in District 12 a few hours later.**

**Peeta's POV**

I unlock the front door, open it, and hear a excruciating, "WELCOME HOME KATNISS!" And the first thought that comes to my head is, _oh dear lord_. I look inside and see around twenty people in our living room. I look back at Katniss to find that she looks extremely scared. I reach for her hand, to comfort her, and I just had the urge to hold her hand. Katniss relaxes at my touch, and I slowly lead her through the door.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom or something," I whisper in Katniss' ear, and I watch her go down the hallway in search of a bathroom.

I turn to the crowd of our family and friends and begin to speak.

"Thank you all for welcoming Katniss home, but I have some news."

Whispers of _pregnant _spread throughout the crowd.

"Since Katniss has a concussion, one of the side affects is memory loss. Katniss currently can not remember anything after the day before the 74th Hunger Games reaping," I choke out shakily, and everybody gasps.

"Do not think of this as a tragedy, think of this as a redo. Now you can fix anything that was wrong with your previous relationship with her. But I would love it if we could try not to crowd her."

Right on cue, Katniss enters the room and we all smile at her, Katniss comes to stand at my side and she grabs my hand, clutching it like she did back in the chariot. Gale is the first to emerge from the crowd and Katniss sprints into his strong arms. _Knock it off Hawthorne, _I yell in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So any of my old readers know the drill Read Review and Enjoy! =)<strong>

~peetamellarkxstar4163~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but last weekend I went to the Hunger Games Mall tour an dI saw Josh, Jen, and Liam and so I cried. And yesterday I was filming a HG youtube movie and I play Effie so that was fun. Bottom line, I am sooooo busy. Thank you polinvilav (Yeah he gets kinda cocky in this chappie TEAM PEETA!), JainaZekk621 (IKR? lol), SamiCatalfumo (Yah me too, poor Peeta. Although u shud check out the Vow, cuz its a great movie), Kari (Yah she does, but she doesn't know his personality and really who he is, just that he is kind.), Primrose and Rue Lover (Thank you *blushes*), Takeiteasycharlie (He is here and in this chappie he is a cocky butthead), maryclumsy (Thanks. I no my chappies are short, but I write them at like nine on a school nite and I need to sleep, becuz I am not a vampire.), greenrose (Okay...anyways...), That'sLadySeaMonsterToYou (Thanks, and here is another chappie straight from my fingertips), and Hitomi Star (I did! =) ) for taking the short time to review.**

**And Rue is here for the disclaimer.**

**Rue: Star does not own The Hunger Games or The Vow, or (sadly) The memory at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Gale's POV**

Katniss happily sprinted into my arms and hugged me back. I could feel Mellark's eyes boring holes into my eyes, but I didn't care. _She's hugging ME Mellark, take that_, I think to myself as a smirk dances across my face. Katniss pulls back, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, I swear she looks so dang adorable!

"It's nothing," I inform her quickly.

Katniss nods slowly, as if saying, "_Sure."_

Annie and Finnick step forward with little Finn and talk to my Catnip. As they converse about something having to do with the quell, Mellark taps me harshly on the shoulder and points to the hall, I nod and squeeze through the crowd of people heading for the hall.

Once I get through the crowd of people, Mellark is staring at me as if he is saying, "_Why Gale?" _with his cerulean eyes. I am about to snap something snarky at him when he begins to talk.

"Hawthorne, that's inappropriate. She's already mine, or at least she was, but now I have to deal with her memory loss _and_ you trying to steal her away."

I take a step towards him and challenge him with my eyes before snarling, "I thought you were strong enough to take that. I guess not. So what are you going to do Mellark, run home to your mommy? Oh that's right, you don't have one any more!"

The shock on his face is short before his pupils start to dilate and his fists clench. His body tenses and the blue in his eyes is no longer visible. His lips pull in to a mischievous smirk as he takes a step towards me.

"You must die, because...YOU LOVE THE MUTT AND YOU TWO ARE PLANNING TO KILL ME," Peeta yells angrily, and now we have an audience.

"I can assure you that I'm not, but go ahead and take a swing at me Mellark. I _dare_ you," I snap loudly, crossing my arms over my chest, my smirk widening.

But then his fist connects with my nose and it breaks instantly, releasing a waterfall of thick blood. I punch him back hard in the arm and then kick him in the ribs. Mellark stumbles backwards, and I kick him once more, which knocks him to floor.

Suddenly there is a shuffling in the crowd and Katniss pushes out of the crowd. Her eyes flit from me to Peeta, and once she realizes his condition she screams, "PEETA!"

And all I can think is, _what the heck did I get myself into_? Once Peeta is taken care of, my relationship with Katniss will no longer exist. She will kill me if he is extremely hurt, but that is what the old Katniss would do, what will new Katniss do?

**Katniss POV** **Two hours later**

I've been sitting in this noisy white waiting room for over two hours, a memory dancing around in my brain as I place the pieces together...

_ The flowers in the meadow have bloomed in colors of the sunset, pink, orange, yellow, purple, red, and even white. My bare feet are tickled as I run through this meadow, the silky white loose fabric of my knee-length dress streaming behind me. Suddenly warm arms wrap around my waist, a chin rests on my head, and I smile. The photographer snaps a picture. We are in a photo shoot for something Plutarch calls a magazine, and we are supposed to act in love, but we are not acting. _

_ Peeta removes his arms and I twirl around gracefully to look into his cerulean eyes. He takes my hands and leans his forehead against mine, and the photographer snaps another picture. Then Peeta reaches for something in his pocket as he gets down on one knee. My hands automatically cover my mouth in shock. _

And then the memory fades away, leaving me wondering what happens next.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue: Great chappie Star!<strong>

**peetamellarkxstar4163: Thanks Rue!**

**Rue: This deserves some reviews...**

**peetamellarkxstar4163: I agree.**

**Rue: Please review...for me?**

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait for the update, I've just been CRAZY busy for the past weeks and now I am going to get busier cuz the new volleyball season is here and we practice twice a a week with one day xtra for games plus my acting class. ARGGGGG I'll stop boring u with this author note.**

**Thanks to: Mockingjay99 (Thanks! this chappie is Peeta's POV of the memory), chocolate lover (Thanks! =) ), silvernightz92 (I did), foolforpeeta (sorry I am so busy!), SharonLoves1D (I am hoping to get at least one more chappie up during this spring break! Thanks! Team Peeta 2! Hmmm IDK about that...), hungergamesforever (Thanks so much!), JainaZekk621 ( I guess love makes pppl do crazy things. Altho I do agree that Gale is a jerk.), SamiCatalfumo (Umm yah. I try cuz like on my typing program it's like three pages but here its like a half but next chaapie will b longer I promise!), and katrissmellark (*BLUSHES* ohh y thank u). For taking the time to review! I love u all (in not a stalker weird way), even u silent readers. I'm 1 of u 2!**

**Now Rue's here for the disclaimer.**

**Rue: Star does not own THG or The Vow. She only owns the memory...=(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Peeta's POV

The numbness is due to the morphling that is coursing through my veins. Numbness is something I've come to know recently because of Katniss' ...incident. Numbness is all I've come to feel around her, sure there is longing and love, but she doesn't return my feelings anymore.

Luckily my brain feels sentimental today and I get to relive the day I proposed to Katniss...

Flash back Peeta's POV

I wake up sharply to the sound of Katniss screaming, "Peeta! Peeta help!"

I shake Katniss violently, pulling into my arms and whispering comforting things in her ear. Her smoke-like eyes snap open and they shine with fear as they stare into my eyes.

"Your safe my little Kat, I will keep you safe."

"Why? Why do stay here and protect me, while I have done nothing but be a jerk to you?"

"Because I love you, and you're my life. So I should be able to protect you," I say quietly as I cradle her face in my hands, making Katniss blush deeply.

"I don't deserve you," she says lovingly. "I need to hunt. See you later, Bread boy."

Katniss gets out of bed and grabs some clothes from her dresser, before entering the bathroom to dress. I get up and dress in black pants, a white T-shirt, and black laced boots before heading off to the bakery for a few hours before the photo shoot and interview Plutarch scheduled. The only reason we allowed this event to happen is, because Plutarch just wanted us to be in this paper booklet he calls a magazine for one time, and then he promised us total peace.

I walk the ten minute walk to the bakery slowly, in complete awe of the beauty of new District 12 in spring. Primroses, rues, sunflowers, daisies, and tulips are in full bloom everywhere. Tall, lush, green trees have sprouted up all over the Seam and Town. And the sky is an ocean blue, speckled with huge fluffy white clouds. My surroundings have inspired me for a cake...But not just any cake, my engagement cake. And the reason for that is: During the photo shoot, I will propose to Katniss in the meadow (the setting of the photo shoot), and I am hoping she will say yes, and that's the reason for the cake.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O(This is Bob, he is a line!)O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Later

I am standing in the meadow, wearing a black tuxedo waiting for Katniss to finish prep to start the photo shoot. In the right pocket of my pants is the ring, the ring has a simple design. It is just the pearl surrounded by little diamonds on a gold band, and the band is engraved with "Always" in the interior.

Then Katniss enters the meadow, looking...effortlessly beautiful. She is wearing a simple white dress that is made of flowing loose fabric that cuts off cleanly just above her knees, it has two simple straps that connect it to a square fitted top, and on her ribcage making the transition to the flowing loose fabric (AN:/I just spent a long paragraph describing Katniss's dress. Ha ha) Her hair was in loose waves that framed her face perfectly, and there was little makeup on her face.

Katniss walks towards me slowly and the photographer snaps millions of pictures. When she reaches me, I take her hands and smile at her. She smiles her beautiful smile back at me, staring loving into my eyes. Then her smile turns into a mischievous smirk, she is planning something.

"Catch me if you can," Katniss trills slyly.

Then in a blink of an eye, Katniss in sprinting away from me. I laugh at her sudden childishness, and run to catch up with her. The photographer snaps pictures of me running.

Katniss is resting when I come up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist, and rest my chin on her head. She pulls away and spins around gracefully to face me; she grasps my hands as I lean my forehead against hers, smiling as the photographer takes thousands of pictures. When I pull back, there is so much love in her eyes, so I decide that this is the moment.

I let go of Katniss' hand as I reach for the little box holding the ring. Then I get down on one knee and say, "Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

"Y...Y...yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Rue: That's it?<strong>

**Star: Yep, my mom is bugging me about my laundry, so I need to post this quick. **

**Rue: But before u go, don't u have to tell the readers something?**

**Star: Yap. Thanks Rue. So I am going to have a lil contest. Whoever is my 55th reviewer gets to be an OC that I make important in the story. And I need to be able to PM u so it needs to be some with an account.**

**Rue:Can I win?**

**Star:Sorry rue, but ur dead...='(**

**Rue: Fine. BYAS!**


	7. Chapter 7Authors note, READ IT! PLZ?

**AN: Hey guys, this is not an update, but this is REALLY IMPORTANT! Since volleyball season and MSP is coming up, I will be extremely overloaded with work and I will be unable to update. So I will not update for a longgggggg time, but that means longer chappies! And I will get more chapters dones so when I do update , they hopefully will be multiple updates. So soorrrrry, but it's just too much for me, I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! JK! Oh and, LilyMellarkSalvatore congrats, she is a OC contest winner!**

**Rue: Star wants to thank all her amazing reviewers, you get a hug from me! *Hugs reviewers***

**Star: Aww Rue, your so nice! =) Thanks to: SharonLoves1D, TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine, SilverNight92, MKAlza11, Scandalous Sparkle (Thank you so much, I actually love ur writing so tht means a lot too me), DarkAliceInWonderland21, LilyMellarkSalvatore, TeamPeetnissObsessed, maryclumsy (Thanks for reviewing evry single chapter, I notice tht!), PiePie2468, Liz, HELLO2-4 (Don't we all feel bad for him, but love will come...sometime.), rosiekatira24, chocolate lover, and berrynice12.**

**Star: 20 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Rue:She does!**

**Star:I do! Okay time to say goodbye Rue, let's go write a few chappies!**

**Rue: Goodbye Rue!**

**Star: You silly little girl!**

**Rue&Star: BYEEEEE WE LOVE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys quick update, because the first game of the season is on tuesday, and I'll be like really busy after tht.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Katniss POV**

"Katniss Mellark?"A short, plump nurse calls into the waiting room.

I stand up briskly and say, "That's me."

"Okay, come with me sweetheart," the nurse says, her chubby fingers motioning for me to follow her.

As I walk behind her, hundreds of memories surface, fighting for my attention, all of which contain the word "_sweetheart". _But I need to stay focused, for Peeta.

I don't know why I am doing this, I mean sure I had almost no recollection of Peeta (except for the bread incident when we were kids), but somewhere deep down; I knew I had to take care of him. Maybe it was the old me, the one Peeta loved. Or maybe it was the hope that someday I could love the way he loves me.

"?" A man's deep voice called, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I say as I see that the nurse has disappeared, and there is a tall, lean, green eyed man in her place.

"No worries. Anyways, my name is Avedo, and I'm Peeta's physician."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katniss Ever- I mean Mellark."

"Yes, I know who you are," the doctor says kindly. I wonder if I have met him before...

"Okay."

"So shall we go inside?" asks, gesturing to the door behind him.

"Yes please."

opens the door, letting me through first. I see Peeta, he looks okay, but he is in a deep sleep. Probably due to the morphling dose used in surgery, or in his case, for pain. The heart rate monitor beeps steadily, reassuring me that his heart is still beating.

"Peeta is lucky," says randomly, his gaze fixed on Peeta.

"Why," I ask curiously.

"He made it out with only two bruised ribs."

Wow," I say. is right, Peeta is lucky, he could of had much much worse.

"In fact, we plan on releasing him when his morphling dosage wears off."

"And when is that," I ask quietly.

"Any minute now."

"What," Peeta asks groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Time to go home." I say kindly to him, making eye contact.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so bring out the pitchforks now. Sorry its like the shortest update ive ever done. But I wrote this and I felt bad so I wanted to post this quick. You'd be suprised if I told u that in handwriting, this is actually two full pages. Happy birthday to my Bestie Paige!<strong>

**~peetamellarkxstar4163~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, AN at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Katniss POV**

***Time Skip***

Peeta and I have been home for about a week now, and everything had been going great. Until a few hours ago.

***Flashback***

Earlier this afternoon, I was coming home from my routinely hunt, when I spotted Peeta with a girl. New me was telling me to brush it off, but old me told me to get closer. I decided to find out what was going on, so I pranced a few feet close to them, climbing a tree for a hiding spot.

"So Peeta, how's it going?" The mystery girl asked in a high pitched girly voice. She was my height, my build, but she had exsiquiste blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was extremely beautiful in her orange dress.

"Not so well. Katniss's situation is...stressful for me," Peeta replied painfully.

"Well...I could make your stress go away," Mystery girl said, tracing her delicate pointer finger, on his right arm.

That scene alone was oddly too much for my heart. So I scattered down the tree, and stealthly sprinted home.

When I got inside, I tore off my hunting boots, and stumbled over to the couch. I sat curled up into a ball on the couch. And I cried. I cried in hurt, in sadness, and mostly in cufusion. After five minutes of pointless sobbing, the front door opened, and Peeta entered.

He was smiling and happiness glittered in his sky blue eyes. However, he stopped smiling when he noticed my tear stained face. Peeta kicked off his shoes and jogged over to the couch, crouching in front of me.

"Katniss what's wrong," Peeta asked, worry and concern in his tone.

"I'm s-so c-c-confused-d-dd," I stuttered.

"About what?"

"My f-f-f-feel-l-l-ling-s-s," I blubbered.

"For what," Peeta askes, trying to meet my gaz, which is currently at the floor.

"Y-you," I say quietly. "I s-saw you t-t-tod-d-day in the t-t-town, w-w-with that-t g-g-girl."

"Who? You mean Lilly Everly?"

"Yes. At first my heart felt betrayal and jealousy. Then I saw her-," I gulped, "flirting heavily with you and I ran off and got all confused."

"You think I like Lilith Everly? Heck no, I only love you. I'm a little hurt that you'd think I'd betray you."

"Well, it's hard. I can't remember most of my life-"

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT IT'S NOT HARD FOR ME TOO? My wife doesn't remeber me, and I have to prevent myself from killing you everyday due to my hyjacking," Peeta exclaims.

"WELL MAYBE SINCE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, WE SHOULD BREAK UP," I screamed at him.

"FINE!'

"FINE, LET ME GET MY SUITCASE!"

I ran upstairs and threw all of my clothes in a suitcase. I stomped down the stairs and Peeta was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Katniss, I was out of control, please don't leave," Peeta begged.

I ignore him, brushing past him, and grabbing my combat boots. Starting to lace them up.

"Please, the sight of you everyday keeps me sane. If you left, I'd die inside."

"Well you deserve to," I snap angrily as I head for the door.

"Katniss, please don't do this," Peeta calls out, I turn back and stare at those ocean blue orbs, for the last time.

"I have to," I say as I leave my home, forever.

***Flashback over***

Now I was on a train to District 4 to go live with my mother, Prim, Finnick, Annie, and little Finn (I've grown fond of Finnick, Annie, and Finn, we're all close like a family.). I was on what the Capitol called a bullet train, so I was expected to be in 4 in about a few minutes.

"Now arriving in District 4," A monotone woman's voice said over the speakers.

The train stopped, so I got up, and walked to the steel doors pulling my suitcase behind me. The doors opened and on the platform everyone was waiting for me, including Gale. This new home would be way better than District 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely readers, long time no...write? Anyways, updates will be even slower, because I just joined another volleyball team so my writing days are tuesday and sunday. Happy mothers day. Review plz, we hit 75! Let's get 100!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

***Hides behind Rue* **

**H..Hey Guys! Umm sorry about the lateness I had A LOT of stuff going on. But on the bright sh=ide it's summer and I don't have much to do so I will hopefully update more! I wrote more in the chappie than usual as an apology so...OH YAH 98 REVIEWS BABY! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Peeta's POV

I took another swig of the liquor I'd stolen from Haymitch. I wouldn't be drinking right now if I hadn't lashed out at Katniss. If I hadn't snapped at her, then she would still be here.

I could almost picture her, twirling around the house just days before her "accident", cleaning. she was dressed in a spring green strapless dress that fell just above her knees, she paired it with bronze sandals, and her hair was left down in beautiful shiny curls. Katniss hummed a sweet melody as she twirled into oblivion.

"I should really stop drinking, I'm hallucinating," I mumbled to myself.

I threw the glass bottle of booze to the floor, leaving it to shatter against the hardwood floor. I got up from my chair, and stumbled up the stairs into my art studio. It was really an extra room that Katniss and I didn't need, so I painted in here.

The floor was splattered with all colors of paint, sketchbooks littered the small black couch, and previous paintings were stacked high against the wall. I walked over to my easel and started to paint. I let all my emotions bleed into the canvas as I work.

It nearly took all day, but I finished the painting. I step back and examine my work, and I gasp in shock of what I have painted. I have painted my family, standing in front of our bakery on a sunny summer day. My mother is in front of my brothers and father, dressed in an orange dress that clings to the top half of her body and flows loosely to her knees, and she has pair of white sandals that match her white apron. A smile dances across her lips, something that rarely occurred. My older brother Xavier has his hands on her shoulders. He is wearing a loose red v-neck t-shirt, tan pants, and his hair is slightly curly. He looks as if he is laughing something the artist has said. My oldest brother Marcus is standing beside Xavier, smirking wide, like he knew a secret joke. He is clothed in a fitted green v-neck t-shirt that fits his large muscles, blue jeans cover his legs, and his arms are crossed over his chest while his hair is slicked into a capitol style called a faux-hawk. And behind my brothers is my father, standing with his arms around my brothers' shoulders, smiling happily. He is wearing a long sleeved white shirt, tan khakis, and his hair is styled in a peace keeper buzz cut. My family looks so real in the painting that it causes me to have an episode.

*Vision*

(Italics= What Peeta Sees Bold= Venomized Peeta Thought Bold Italics= Real Peeta Thoughts)

_I see my family in the bakery on the day of the bombing. Marcus is with his wife Vanessa and he is holding my nephew Riley, Xavier is re-stocking the display case, my mother is yelling at Xavier to work fast, and my father is manning the cash register. And then Katniss enters the bakery, her eyes glowing red, and claws for hands. She is clutching her sleek black bow and in the matching quiver is five arrows and a long curved knife. She pulls out a single arrow, notches it, and lets fly into Riley's tiny chest. She lets another two arrows fly into Vanessa's and my mother's chests. She shoots Marcus and Xavier in the head. Then she pulls out the blade steps over my family's bodies before stabbing my father._

**See what Katniss is? She is a cold blooded killer, she killed our family!**

_**Yes I do! Not real and not real. She is an adorable young girl, with sparkling stormy gray eyes, and small delicate hands. She has a beautiful voice, a gorgeous smile that brightens the whole world, and a huge heart.**_

***Laughs* You're naive, she killed your family, especially your father and little baby Riley whom you've only met once who had a whole future ahead of him.**

**_Liar, Snow killed them with bombs. And how could she have killed them when she was in the hovercraft to thirteen?_**

_**Well...well...fine you win!**_

*End of Vision*

I find my self on Haymitch's old beat up couch surrounded by mountains of liquor bottles. Haymitch is sitting against the wall farthest from me, slumped over, unconscious. I pick up a bottle from the floor and throw it at Haymitch. Haymitch immediately sitting up waving his knife around to kill his "attacker", then he realizes his surroundings and puts his knife away.

"Welcome back boy. You were havin' a bad one. Destroyin' all of your hard work, so I brought you here."

"Where is she?"

"What now?" Haymitch says, looking confused.

"Where is Katniss?"

"Oh. I think she went to Seven. Or Five, but who the heck would she stay with there?" Haymitch continues to ramble, as I grow impatient and angry.

"HAYMITCH!"

"Yes boy?"

"WHERE THE HECK IS KATNISS!" I yell, startling Haymitch.

"Okay, okay calm down. She's in," Haymitch says scratching the back oh his neck. "She's in District Four with Gale."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I said she's in-"

"I know that! I mean why is she with Hawthorne?"

"Weeell...When a man and a woman love each other they become special friends."

"Goodbye Haymitch," I sigh, lightly laughing at my old mentor.

"Wait, where are you goin'?"

"To Four, I'm going to get Katniss back," I say grabbing the coat I was wearing earlier and walking towards the door.

"Good luck boy."

I open the door and close it behind me as I run to catch a train to Four.

* * *

><p><strong>So there will be one or two more chapters and then and epilogue! I love you guys so much and I couldn't have gotten 98 reviews alone. So I want to thank each and everyone of you for taking time to tell me what you think even if it's just two words it makes me feel apreciated. Whenever I feel down on myself I just read your guys' reviews and you all cheer me up so thanks!<strong>

**~BlazeStar4163~**

**P.S My new penname is BlazeStar4163 cauze I just love the word Blaze!**

**Response to Reviews=**

**TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine (Thanks =) ), maryclumsykatherine (I just had to do it), Madeline-Barrett (Well this is it!), yellowsunshine (Don't quit reading! They will get back together!), VMr (I did), Mrs. Peeta Mellark (Aww thanks), SilverNight92 (Weell he isn't one anymore), chocolate lover (I TOTALLY forgot about that! She will!), Mrs. Peeta Mellark 97 (I won't leave you hanging and thanks for reviewing every single chapter!), wiltt003 (Don't just sit there and wait, there are far more amazing stories that are better than mine that you can read!), jordan (I am it was because I had like no downtime so I couldn't write), gram v (Aw thanks), Mrs. (I did! =) ), wiltt003 (I am but, it's ending soon =(), and XxLoveWafflesXx (Well here it is!).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys its me, no more excuses I was just lazy for a couple of ****months so once I got a random review, I got up and wrote this chapter for you guys. This is the epilogue or last chapter so thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added. At the bottom there will be a list of all of my reviewers and a note from me. Read, Review, and enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: The Epilogue**

**Katniss POV**

I watch as they dance in the meadow, two young girls and a very little boy. The girls each hold their brother's hand as they twirl around, swinging the little boy around with them. The oldest girls are identical, sharing my coal black hair and Peeta's sky blue eyes, dressed in matching blue dresses, and light brown combat boots. They stand with a huntress's posture, even at age seven. The little boy has the opposite features that his sisters share, he has Peeta's blonde curly locks and my stormy gray eyes, he wears a blue plaid button down shirt, tan shorts that cover his chubby three year old legs, and black combat boots.

While I am watching my children play in this garden of a graveyard, two strong arms wrap around my waist, and a chin lays on top of my head. I place my hands on top of Peeta's and smile.

"What are you thinking about," I ask.

"How thankful I am that you chose to watch those videos."

"I made a good choice back then," I say flashing back to when Peeta came for me.

***Flash Back***

_ I sit on my mother's couch in District Four taking Finnick's rainy day advice, watching my two Hunger Games and my wedding. So far I have watched my games, which has brung back a few snippets of memories, but currently I am watching the coverage of my wedding. _

_ The girl on the video seems very nervous and happy as she walks down the aisle covered with primrose petals. She is wearing light makeup, her hair is styled in an intricate updo with few curled strands hanging down, and white heels. She is wearing a stunning strapless white dress with a fitted draped bodice that flares out at the waist -with lace patterned where the bodice meets the skirt- and flows to the floor. Pinned on the dress is a familiar gold Mockingjay I saw on her in previous videos of the games and there are pearl earings in her ears._

_ A man-Haymitch- places her small delicate hand into Peeta's hand. Peeta and the girl look at each other lovingly. Then Peeta guides the girl towards the priest. The priest speaks for a while, but I am too caught up watching the lovers, they seem so happy, almost like there is no where else that they'd rather be, than in each other's embrace._

_ The the Vows begin..._

_ "Peeta Ashton Mellark, we met at age eleven when you saved my life. You risked a beating burning that bread, and then when I had lost all hope to life, you threw me bread, and I was able to eat for the first time in weeks. Then, we met again on reaping day where we were sent to our suposed deaths. At first, I didn't trust you, I thought you were trying to get me to trust you so that you could easily kill me off in the games. Except that wasn't your intention. At the interviews you confessed your love for me in front of the whole of Panem. Then in the Games you paired up with the careers to protect me. In that cave when all I could think about was your survival, our love began to blossom. As the days went on, our love grew, going unoticed by me. And then the Rebellion happened, extinguishing the flame of our love, and pushing us apart to deal with the pain we went through alone. Slowly, but surely we grew back together , rekindling the fire to what we have now. And Today I vow to be there every step of the way as our flames burn, as your wife."_

_ The camera shows a shot of audience members tearing up at the girl's words. Then Peeta appears on the screen sliding the same ring that is on my finger now, onto her finger, the ring is a simple gold band with a shimmering white pearl. The lovers stare lovingly into each other's eyes before Peeta begins his vows._

_ "Katniss Ayanna Everdeen, you have no idea how much I love you. My love for you began at just age five when you sang and all the birds stopped to listen. I watched you struggle through life from afar, hopig to muster up enough courage to march over to you and help you. Finally, when we were eleven, and I tossed you that bread I feared for your life. Then, the next day I new you were okay when you showed up to class looking healthier than you had been in months. So I felt better, until the day of the reaping when your sister's name was called and you volunteered, but then they called my name and I knew that I had to do everything within my power to get you back home to your family. During the Games, I did everything I could for you, driving the careers from you, fighting with Cato to let you get away, and loving you with all my heart. And we made it out of the Games alive. Shortly after our victory, we learned that we would be going back into the Games, so I drilled us to get in shape. Then before we knew it we were back in the arena fighting for our lives and creating new nightmares. Even though you blew up the arena and I was taken and tortured by the Capitol, we still loved each other on some level. After the Rebellion we did have that period of time to recover before coming back together and getting married today. So today Katniss, I vow to love you with every fiber of my being forever no matter how many nightmares, flashbacks, or death anaverseries we go through, I'll always be there for you."_

_ I watch as the girl slides a gold band on Peeta's finger, smiling happily at him. Then I click off the television as I begin to process all the memories resurfacing. Each one a piece of the puzzle I may never solve._

_ All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. I rise from my spot on the couch, and cross over to the door and open it. Standing before me is a panting, soaking wet, hopeful looking Peeta. We sit there for a few moments staring at each other._

_ "Can I help you," I ask once I snap out of my trance._

_ "Can I come in, I'm getting a little bit wet," Peeta says, making me realize that there is no roof over the porch, so the rain is soaking Peeta to the bone._

_ "Oh sure, come in."_

_ "Thanks," he says as I let him in and shut the door._

_ "Let me go grab a towel," I say as I walk down the hall and into the closet, snagging a large blue towel._

_ I hand him the towel and lead him over to the couch, where we both sit down._

_ "So why are you here?"_

_ "Haymitch told me you were with Gale so I came to apologize. Katniss, about all of that stuff I said...I am so sorry, I had no idea what I was saying and I was frustrated and I just let the hijacking get the better of me. I am so sorry, you have no idea how much I want you to come back and forgive me-"_

_ "I remember, all of it," I say, shutting Peeta up._

_ "Wha-what?"_

_ "I watched the Capitol's videos of the Games and our Wedding, and it all came back."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really," I say smiling at the goofy grin on his face._

_ Peeta suddenly drops the towel, stands up, and swings me around in a hug. We laugh and giggle as we dance around. Then we stop and put our foreheads together._

_ "I love you," Peeta says staring into my gray eyes._

_ "I love you too."_

From that day on we fall back into our old routine before my Amnesia, and I go back into the woods alone for the first time. Although a week later, I found out about the twins, then four years later I find out about my little baby boy. And Peeta and I, the Star Crossed Lovers, lived happily ever after.

**Reviewers=**

**teampeeta4ever, ****Takeiteasycharlie, ****micmic022****, Mockingjay99****, Brianna****, SuzziQ****, fireboltwing4****, snitchstar****, Kayla****, emma****, JainaZekk621****, TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNin e****, polinvilav******, **horseluvaforeva******, **Sara smith******, **maryclumsykatherine******, **LiveandBreathWords******, **Belen******, **Hannah****, Mocking Verse****, SamiCatalfumo****, Kari****, Primrose and Rue Lover****, greenrose15****, That'sLadySeaMonsterToYou****, Hitomi Star****, MythicalReality****, silvernightz92****, chocolate lover****, SharonLoves1D (me too!)****, hungergamesforever****, foolforpeeta****, katrissmellark****, SilverNight92****, MKAlza11****, Scandalous Sparkle****, DarkAliceInWonderland21****, LilyMellarkSalvatore****, Mrs. Scotty McCreery****, PiePie2468****, Liz****, .24****, rosiekatira24****, berrynice12****, TeamPeetaForever1140****, hunger games fan21****, acciohome****, Kat****, Madeline-Barrett****, canterwoodgames****, yellowsunshine****, VMr****, Mrs. Peeta Mellark****, Mrs. Peeta Mellark 97****, wiltt003****, jordan****, gram v****, Mrs. ****, XxLoveWafflesXx****, MaidenAlice****, OMJH1012****, Guest****, AHeart99****, Madison Mellark ****, TheHungerGames321**

**Note=**

**I want to thank every reader i got, because each and every one of you mean the world to me. When I first wrote this story, I thought no one was going to read it and then BAM I got 107 review. I am thankful for everyone who tolerated my laziness and stuck with this story to the end. And I am even more thankful for the people who I read on ****fanfiction who read this story. Over all, thank you!**

**~BlazeStar4163~ **


	12. Update 2014

Hey guys, its me again...long time no talk. I just wanted to update you all on what I plan to do with this account. First thing, I am no longer on wattpad- I just ended up liking fanfiction more. Secondly, if you have not recently read my bio, I am in the process of re-writing my story The Promise. I am currently at the end of chapter 2. I am planning to pre-write out the whole story because I have a busy club volleyball schedule, and uploading will be less stressful if the story is completely written. So stayed tuned for a re-write of The Promise, and happy 2014!

-Blazestar4163


End file.
